


Free Fall

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oz Magi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supreme Allah always had a way of getting under Augustus Hill's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OZ Magi for daicon_oroshi with the prompt of "love/hate relationship"

Augustus Hill looked at the figure coming toward him through the rain. Even under several layers of clothing, the other man’s gait was instantly recognizable. Ketchum.

Hill took a step back, leaning against the window of the storefront and taking the meager amount of shelter that was offered by the building. He clutched his jacket a little tighter around himself – despite anything his mother advised, he was not going to stand out in the rain looking like an asshole with an umbrella.

Nobody would ever buy drugs from a guy holding an umbrella. That was too much like a cop for his liking.

Ketchum leaned against the wall next to him and lit a joint. “Thought you got past playing postman for Burr.”

“He needed somebody he could trust out here.” The implication was evident, but instead of taking offense, Ketchum just smiled.

“You really think you’re taking care of things. All that responsibility does for you is give you the illusion of control. You answer to Burr, your girlfriend. Shit, you probably still do most of what your mama tells you.”

“I do not,” Hill protested.

“I’ve got to tell you, brother. There’s power in the letting go.” He held the joint out to Hill, who shook his head.

“Look, Ketchum…”

“Supreme Allah.”

“What? When did you go all Muslim?”

“That’s my name.”

“Yeah, and I’m Jesus of Nazareth. Quit fuckin’ around,” Hill laughed.

In an instant, Hill felt his body being pressed hard against the glass. “I’m not,” the words were harsh and, looking up into Ketchum’s face, Hill witnessed an intensity that wasn’t there before.

“Jesus,” whispered Hill.

Ketchum smiled slightly before correcting him. “Supreme Allah.”

“Okay, fine. You’re Supreme Allah. Happy now?”

“I am well on the way to achieving that state. You could be too.”

“Yeah, well, you know Burr doesn’t like us sampling the product.”

“Enlightenment is all about letting go. And there are other ways beyond drugs to do that,” Ketchum said, fingers stroking Hill lightly through the fabric of his jeans.

Hill would have jumped back, but there was no place for him to go. Instead he shoved Ketchum away from him. “What the fuck?”

Ketchum smiled and stubbed out the remains of the joint under his foot. “C’mon, Hill, aren’t you tired of being told what to do. Your girlfriend asks for it, but you’re doing all the work, giving it to her how she wants it, when she wants it. Who’s giving you anything?”

Hill didn’t know what to think. It was wrong. Everybody said it was wrong, but Ketchum – Supreme Allah – seemed to be onto something with this whole achieving release thing. And the other man did seem more sure of himself than ever before. And if Augustus was ever caught, he could blame it on the drugs.

Hill pushed away from the glass, faced Ketchum and said “okay.”

<><><><><>

The smell of pot lingered in the air as Supreme Allah opened the door to his place. Hill looked around to see if someone else was there, but it was only the two of them. He wondered if it even registered on the other man’s senses anymore, or if it was just one of those comfort things – pot equals home equals safety. Hill decided on the latter.

The fumes had certainly done a number on Hill as he allowed Supreme Allah to push the coat from his shoulders.

Supreme Allah sat down on the couch, eyeing Hill intently. “Go ahead. Finish.”

Hill stared at the other man, then shrugged his shoulders and pulled his tee shirt over his head, revealing a muscular chest. He watched Supreme Allah’s eyes fall to his waistband and follow the journey of Hill’s jeans and briefs to the floor.

“Come here.”

Hill moved slowly to the couch, feeling the thrill of anticipation of what was to come. Would a man’s mouth on his dick feel different than a woman’s? Probably not. A blow job was a blow job, and… what was that?

“On your knees.”

Not for the first time that evening, Hill was confident that Ketchum was suffering the effects of too much pot.

Supreme Allah folded his hands behind his head. “Did I ever lead you to believe that the illusion of control that you’ve felt so comfortable with would be present here?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say anything about having to suck your dick either.”

“I asked you to take off your clothes, which you did. As soon as you were naked, I asked you to approach me, which you did. Clearly, Augustus, there is something in your mind that responds to me. It’s up to you to accept that here you are in charge of what happens to you. You can stop when you want. You can ask me to stop, and I will. You can leave now and we’ll never discuss this again. Or you can drop to your knees and let yourself go.”

There were those words again, thought Hill. They were so seductive, but there was still one thought that kept him from embracing the idea completely. “Say I do this. What’s going to keep you from using it against me?”

“How could I do that and not implicate myself in the process? Now… what’s your decision, Hill?”

One knee and then the second came to rest on the floor. Supreme Allah’s hands came to rest on Hill’s shoulders, just a touch, not forcing or guiding, just the simple assurance of his presence.

<><><><><>

For Hill, this feeling was as addictive as heroin. Every time they were together, Hill wanted to take him on, take him in, and let himself go in the process. It was relentless, being possessed, and being obsessed, always reaching for more, more, more. Maybe that was the secret of the universe, the secret that Supreme Allah claimed to have found – whatever you have, whatever you get, whatever you take, it will never be enough.

Letting go meant your life was in free-fall.

<><><><><>

And being in free-fall meant that at some point, you’d land, and land hard.

<><><><><>

Burr Redding’s words resounded in Hill’s mind as Supreme Allah crossed the quad. Augustus watched the familiar stride that his eyes had identified through the raindrops so many years ago on the corner. The confident steps of a man who had it all figured out.

A man who still had the freedom of movement while Augustus did not.

 

END  



End file.
